Sasuke no entiende
by Pianist Bread
Summary: Sasuke ya no necesita entender nada. [Este escrito participa del ritual de iniciación del foro El abrevadero]


**Declaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece. Sería más rosado y Shisui hubiese vivido más.

 **Resumen** : Su sharingan se activó y junto a él, el legado maldito del clan Uchiha.

 **Palabras** : 591

 **Información** : Realmente nunca puedo centrarme en una idea, siempre me voy por las ramas. Sorry not sorry. Este escrito participa del ritual de iniciación del foro El abrevadero, donde me tocó "Odio". (En realidad, fue "felicidad", pero ya ven como soy, no puedo ser happy).

* * *

" _Cada quien vive su vida dentro de su propia interpretación subjetiva."_

Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

 **Sasuke no entiende**

Sasuke no entiende porqué todas las niñas de su clase en la academia se esmeran tanto en que les diga que son lindas o que elija entre alguna de ellas para que se siente a su lado durante la lección. La única mujer que le parece remotamente guapa, es su madre; con su cabello tan lacio, suave y largo, su sonrisa dulce y risueña, y aquella manera tan calmada que tiene de acariciarle la cabeza, viéndolo solamente a él como si fuese lo más importante en su mundo y haciéndolo sentir protegido, aunque crea que ya está un poco mayor para ser mimado de esa forma, se lo permite solamente porque es ella. Y realmente ninguna de esas chillonas y descerebradas chicas se le parece en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke no entiende porqué todos los adultos del clan siempre lo comparan con su hermano, no es su culpa haber nacido después, ni culpa de Itachi el ser tan bueno en todo lo que se proponga. Aún así, le alegra cuando sus tíos le animan a seguir su propio camino ninja sin importarle lo que los demás puedan decir o lo que Itachi haya hecho antes.

Sasuke no entiende porqué su padre siempre parece tan enojado, con el ceño fruncido y aquella horrible mueca en el rostro como si acabase de chupar un limón, esa que aparece en sus pesadillas y siente que hace que sus piernas tiemblen como gelatina. Su madre le besa la cabeza, sabiendo que eso le alivia la ansiedad y luego le sirve el desayuno a Itachi, con una mirada de tristeza que este finge no sentir y que a él le cuesta muchísimo descifrar, como si fuese un puzzle de esos que le dan en la academia, pero incluso más difícil.

Sasuke no entiende porqué su clan tiene tanto secreto. Tiene siete años –casi ocho, como le gusta decir para sentirse menos niño y más genial–, pero no es tonto. Por algo es el mejor de su clase en la academia. Puede escuchar como los adultos susurran detrás de las gruesas paredes de tatami intentando que nadie se entere y también puede sentir como la mandíbula de su hermano se tensa, mientras apresura el paso tratando de que no se de cuenta. Aún así, prefiere no darle importancia al asunto y seguir hablando animadamente sobre lo último que aprendió en clases y lo mucho que el sensei lo halagó al haberlo logrado a la primera oportunidad. Como pronto podrá decir con todo el orgullo que es el digno hermano del genio Uchiha. Para el momento en que Itachi se inclina a su altura y le golpea la frente con sus dedos, ya no tiene dudas de que los adultos son extraños, y que sea lo que sea que los haga murmurar a escondidas, no puede ser tan malo si su hermano aún puede sonreírle de esa forma.

Sasuke no entiende porqué aquel día al volver a casa, Itachi decidió asesinar a toda su familia ni porqué este lo dejó vivir. Insultándolo con ese rostro inexpresivo que nunca antes había visto y con aquella voz que le parecía la de un extraño en el cuerpo de su hermano, esquivando sus ataques como si fuese una molesta mosca.

—... _¡Maldíceme! ¡Ódiame!_ —por primera vez, su sharingan se activó y junto a él, el legado maldito de su clan— _Y vive una vida larga y desagradable... Huye... huye..._

Sasuke no entiende los motivos de Itachi hasta que es muy mayor, pero entiende que lo odia con toda su alma y ser. Por haberle mentido toda su vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** Para los que lo leyeron antes, perdón. Lo sé. Cambié el final. Lo que pasa es que sufro toc, y me sentía incómoda con ese final. Necesitaba el "Sasuke no entiende".


End file.
